After the War
by Jo-Tan Uzumaki
Summary: The war over, Madara dead, Sasuke back in the village. Unknown to the villages, Madara brought back all Akatsuki members as a dying act. What'll happen when Pein and Sakura meet? Rated for Hidan's language and some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello hello ~nya! This is my second fanfiction, and it's a Pein/Sakura story ~nya! I know he's dead, but as said in the intro thingy. . .

Nagato: Myself and all the other Akatsuki members were brought back by Madara Uchiha as his dying act. Also there is a new member.

Me: Nagato also has all his bodies back, so YAY ~NYA! Please send me a message if you want your OC character(only 1) included ~nya! NOW ONTO THE STORY! XD

* * *

><p>It has been 2 months since the war ended, 1 month since Naruto's and Sasuke's fight, and also 1 month since Sasuke came back to the village. "Sakura-chan? Got a minute?" Naruto said from his non-blood related sister's office door. With a vague smile, Sakura motioned for him to enter.<p>

"Hi Naruto-kun. How's Hinata-chan?"

"She's good. And you?"

"Same. Alright, I'll meet you and Sasuke at the training grounds. Sai might come too." Sakura says while putting some paperwork away. The village's saver nods and walks off. _I wonder how Kakashi-sensei is doing? _The silver-haired jounin has been stuck in the hospital for unknown reasons. "Better go check on him before I leave." It was funny really. Kakashi hated hospitals, and yet he got stuck in them more then anyone else she knew.

"Come in Sakura." Kakashi called through the door. The medic nin opened the door to reveal Kakashi reading a worn out make-out paradise book. "Aren't you supposed to meet Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai at the training ground today?"

"I'm checking on you before I go. It's not like we can figure out what's wrong with you if we don't examine you thoroughly." Her right index finger glows green and Sakura slides it up one of his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Ugly. What took you so long?" Sai said as Sakura walked up. A vein popped on her forehead at the nickname Sai insisted he call her.

"Hospital stuff. Now then, how long were they going at it?" She pointed a thumb behind her at the two sparring behind her. Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ever since they got here, which was 20 minutes and 36 seconds ago exactly."

"Right. Okay, ready?" The pink-haired kunoichi and the ex-Root ANBU member got into fighting positions. "GO!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

(With Akatsuki)

Pein glared at the wall in front of him. This new member had taught Madara how to revive the dead without killing his or herself, which means that she could be stronger then Madara was. And what she possesses is one of a kind. Only she has both kyuubi chakra and sharingan. "Leader-sama, did you call me?" A female voice rang through the small room. The purple-gray eyes darted toward the door of his office. There stood the very woman he was trying to figure out, black hair with red streaks, a tight fitting Akatsuki cloak on, and black cat ears on her head and a cat tail sticking out of a whole cut into the cloak.

"Yes, I did. Take a seat." her black eyes seemed to glow in the pitch black darkness of the room. Like cat eyes. "I have a mission for you, but first, how did you learn that reviving jutsu?"

Jolynn smirked. "I developed it myself. Actually, its more like I improved the jutsu from that old woman from Suna." Pein's mouth formed a frown. "What? Something troubling you?" she snapped her fingers and a fire floated above her finger, showing the whisker-like marks on her face.

"It's nothing. Now then, the mission is simple. I want you to find a worthy apprentice for you in case you die." A snort from Jolynn kept him from continuing. "Whether you die in battle or die of age, he or she will take your place as top medic."

"I can't die of age, and not even Madara could defeat me in battle. In return for teaching him the reviving jutsu, he gave me the secret to immortality. My dear Pein, I'll get an apprentice, but she would become the second top medic, never top. Unless I leave." And with that Jolynn reverse-summoned herself somewhere out of Pein's rain.

"She's a hand full." a deep voice came from outside the door. Itachi. "She nearly killed me when you called her. Why does she hate me?" the now oldest living Uchiha came into the office.

"I don't understand her at all. She has a split personality, show Jolynn is hard to read. And she's to serious compared to her brother," Pein nodded.

"Yes she is. But the boy can also be serious. Like when he confronted your real body."

"True as that is, Jolynn is a killing machine. She can have no emotion, but when she does is only when she reads." _A weird one indeed. _Pein thought as he compared the S rank rogue to the blonde chuunin that was her brother. "She's a mystery, Uzumaki Jolynn is."

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Within Konoha)

"Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, wanna go for ramen?" Naruto asked. It was evening, and the group of 4 just stopped training.

"Sure why not." Sakura answered.

"Alright Dick-less, I'll go." a vein popped on Naruto's forehead.

"No thanks. I've had enough ramen since I returned to last me a lifetime."

"Aw come on teme, you could just come along." Naruto begged.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm sick of eating ramen for now, thats why."

"Come on! Just come with us."

"I said no."

"Pl-"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sakura yelled. The bickering between Naruto and Sasuke was getting on her nerves. The two boys stopped, but glared at each other instead. "Sasuke, you don't have to eat any ramen, just come along. Or else Naruto won't leave you alone." a grunt was her response, signaling that he'd come along.

"But I'm not getting anything to eat."

"That's fine teme." Naruto slapped his companion's back, receiving a growl from Sasuke.

"Idiots." it came from somewhere within the shadows. A feminine voice, vaguely familiar.

"W-who said that?" Sakura said.

"No one in particular, just another kunoichi." Anko stepped out from beneath a tree, smirking.

"Anko sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto sighed in relief.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you all and Kakashi. Speaking of which, where is the copy ninja?" Anko yawned.

"Don't know Anko, maybe he's reading his book somewhere." Sai replied, already walking toward the Hokage's office. With a nod, the purple-haired ninja ran off in search for Kakashi.

"Lets go then." Sasuke started walking toward their destination.

A few minutes later, they were outside the office. With a knock from Naruto, they enter. "You wanted us Shishou?" Sakura bowed respectfully, in time with the others.

"Yes, but we'll wait for Kakashi to get here." Tsunade started to re-read a piece of paper in her hand, then nodded. Kakashi enters the room and bows, putting a worn-out orange book into his pocket.

"Hokage-sama." the silver-haired jounin stands straight, right next to Sai.

"Good, now that your all here, I gotta mission for you. It's an information gathering mission, and if necessary a capture mission." the Hokage handed Kakashi the paper she was reading not to long ago. "There have been rumors that the Akatsuki is either starting back up, or all the members were revived. And a new member has joined."

"Hai." the group of 5 said in unison.

"Now then, dismissed!"

* * *

><p>Me: So how was it ~nya?<p>

Pein: Please R and R. And hopefully the chapters will be longer in the future.

Both: Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay I'll make this short ~nya. Once I get 5 review I'll post the 3rd chapter.

Pein: For now, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>~*Recap*~<p>

"Dismissed!"

~*End recap*~

Running through the forest, our destination was the Water Village. "It's there that sightings of the Akatsuki are the most." Kakashi informed. It was now close to midnight, so they decided to set up camp. Sasuke started a small fire, Kakashi secured the area, while Naruto and Sakura lay the mats close to the fire. Sai started getting out something small for them to eat;protein bars.

"Good job guys. I think that's the fastest we've ever set up camp." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask, his visible eye crinkling.

"..."

Silence. Not the comfortable kind, the eery, awkward silence. It filled the campsite, and it was only broken by the sounds of eating, the crackling of the fire, and the calls of the night animals. A movement from the corner of Kakashi's eye made everyone go stiff. Someone got passed his barrier.

"Who's there?" Kakashi pulled out a kunai, throwing it where someone was standing not to long ago.

"Kakashi-kun, do you not recognize your own childhood friend ~nya?" a cackle followed the reply from behind Sakura. "She'll do nicely as my apprentice." a woman with black and red hair, cat ears, and a tail held one katana against Sakura's neck, the other katana raised to the pink-haired kunoichi's back. "Now then, shall we go, apprentice?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll save you!" Naruto wasn't looking at his comrade, but the whisker-like marks on the enemy identical to his.

"I doubt it. After all, it was mere luck that let you defeat Madara in the war. Besides, I'm sure Sakura-san will enjoy herself where we're going." a smirk played across the akatsuki member's face.

"Jolynn, don't do this. You can come back to the village now. Just don't do this." Kakashi pleaded. Sai was out of sight from Jolynn and was preparing to attack with his beasts.

"I would suggest against that." it was a whisper only heard by Sai. Whipping around, a clone of Jolynn stood there, sharingan blazing. He was instantly caught in a genjutsu, falling to the ground with a low groan. "Now then, hand over the girl, or get caught in a genjutsu like your friend over there ~nya." a slender finger pointed toward Sai's unconscious body.

"Jolynn, please, just come back with us! You don't have to play the bad guy anymore." Kakashi's pleas started back up again. Moving some of her hair back, a flash of blonde hair under the black and red hair caught Naruto's eyes.

"I'm not playing the bad guy anymore. I _am _the bad guy now. You, and that pitiful bunch of buildings you call a village only have yourselves to blame. I was supposed to return 10 years ago, when I was 17, and my little brother was 5 ~nya. Now then, lets go apprentice." the sharingan swirled in her eyes as she put everyone, besides Sakura, into a genjutsu. "Don't worry Sakura-san. They'll wake up in a good few hours." The tone Jolynn used was now quite sweet and gentle.

"W-who are you?" was all Sakura could think of to say.

"I'm your new shishou, Jolynn…Ukiyo." the last name was a lie, but her new apprentice will learn the truth sooner or later. "And before you ask what I want, I was ordered to take on an apprentice worthy of the Akatsuki's use. And one that was talented enough ~nya."

"Why me?"

"Because you were taught by granny Tsunade."

"Naruto calls her the same thing."

"I figured ~nya." it was silent the rest of the way there. Jolynn let Sakura run on her own, but clones surrounded her, ensuring no escape.

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Hokage's Office)

"What?" Tsunade's hands slammed onto the desk, cracking it. "How could you let this happen? She has valuable information, and they could use it against us!"

"Lady Tsunade, Sakura isn't the kind of person to give away that information. And Jolynn said it herself, Sakura is going to be her apprentice." Kakashi was quite calm looking, but inside he was panicking.

"Jolynn… And all this time we thought she was dead." Tsunade rested her cheek against her hand. "Naruto, I believe its time we told you the truth about the day you were born."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Pein, I would like you to meet my apprentice. Sakura, this is the leader of Akatsuki." Jolynn whispered something into his ear, and he gave a small nod.

"Ms. Ukiyo, go back to your sleeping quarters." the neko left, leaving Pein and Sakura standing in the hallway. "Ms. Haruno, I shall tell you the rules for you as an apprentice."

"H-hai."

"You may call me Leader-sama or Pein-sama, you cannot leave the building without my or Jolynn's permission, all training is to be done in the training hall, and you are to be in your sleeping quarters by 10:00 pm. Oh, and if you get lost, whistle twice. Jolynn will hear you as long as she's inside the rain village boarder. Any questions?"

"No sir." Sakura bowed while saying so.

Pein smirked before walking away and saying, "Good, I'll see you around then."

For the first time she was captured, Sakura smiled. The feared leader of Akatsuki was kinda nice. At least, compared to the rumors. She turned to her sleeping quarter door, which Jolynn showed her right before Pein appeared, and

entered.

~*Next day*~

Sakura walked into the kitchen, being led by Jolynn. "Yo everyone, this is my apprentice. Don't hurt her or be mean, or else I will kill you." it came out in a sickening sweet voice, but a smirk was plastered onto the neko's face. Everyone except Sasori and Deidara were in the room, eating some form of breakfast.

"Hello everyone." Sakura waved casually, pretending she was meeting her people in the village, not S-ranked criminals. Sakura's inner decided to speak up then. **These people are S-ranked criminals! Lemme at 'em! I'll take 'em down in two seconds flat. **_No inner. You'll get us both killed. _**Well your no fun are you? **_I'm just trying to keep us alive. So shush. _**Fine. But the next battle we get, I'm fighting, okay? **_Fine._

"Sakura, you know Itachi and Kisame, right ~nya?" Sakura nodded as her new shishou pointed at said people. "Okay now, this is Zetsu, our spy and information gatherer." A man that was black and white skinned and had a fly trap looking accessory on him waved. "You should also know Hidan and Kakuzu from your encounter from how far back." Kakuzu grunted, still counting his money. Hidan waved and grumbled something. Probably a "hello" or something. "Over there by the oven is Konan. She cooks when I'm busy, and is third in charge ~nya." Konan, a blue-haired woman, flinched.

"I'm second in command Jolynn. Not third." Konan corrected as she put something into the oven.

"Not since the day I started ~nya. Remember who _**actually **_brought you all back Konan-chan," the smirk widened as Sakura watched the scene play out. "Sakura-san, hurry and eat. We start training today."

"Hai." **Tch, why do you listen to her?** Sakura's inner questioned. _Because if I don't I could get killed._ She started eating some instant ramen, continuing the argument as she chewed.

"Sakura, do you know what kind of training your going to be doing?" Itachi asked. **Tch, of course we do. What does he think we're idiots? **_Probably. _**Then he's the idiot for thinking so. **Sakura nodded, finishing her ramen.

"Shishou is going to train me in the medical field, that way I can be of use to the Akatsuki in the future. Of course, most of the training will most likely be things like the reanimation jutsu, or a form of said jutsu but more...Advanced and such so the user doesn't die, am I correct?" A shocked look crossed everyone's faces except Jolynn and Itachi.

"I told you she was intelligent Kakuzu. Now pay up, 20 yen exactly ~nya."

"No fair. You probably had Zetsu collect info on her. YOU CHEATED!" the stitched-up man hugged his money close to him, a pissed off look clear on his face. (A/N: He's not wearing his mask BECAUSE HE'S EATING!)

"Did not. You know I don't cheat in bets ~nya." Jolynn held her hand out to Kakuzu. "Now pay up." _How nice, they made a bet on me and my intelligence._** Hey, can I beat them up for that? **_No. We discussed this already._

"-hats why I shouldn't pay you." Sakura only caught part of the sentence coming out of Kakuzu's mouth.

"You're just a greedy old man, you know that?" A vein popped on Jolynn's forehead and her eyebrow twitched.

"This is going to be a _long _morning," Pein sighed, entering the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome and long time no see. The next chapter to my peinsaku story, so enjoy!

Pein: JoTan does not own any characters in this story but Jolynn. She does not own the anime Naruto Shippuden, only her ideas.

* * *

><p>Sakura puts her hands down onto the table, sweating from the training. "Oh come on Sakura-chan. It ain't that hard, is it ~nya?" Jolynn asks, handing her apprentice a towel and some water.<p>

"It's not that, I just can't seem to harvest enough chakra," was the pinkette's reply. **Liar, you're just afraid you'll perfom it wrong. **Inner said. _Oh shut up. If I die, you die too. _**Quite aware of that. **

"-kura!" sometime during Sakura's mental arguement, Jolynn had left and Pein had come in. He was pissed by the look on his face.

"Oh! Leader-sama, so sorry." She bowed, blushing from embarrassment. "What were you saying?" she straightened, avoiding looking in his eyes. He studied her intently, an undescribable(sp?) look flashing on his face, but quickly replaced by the normal glare.

"It's alright. I was asking if you wanted dinner. It is ready." He left, walking swiftly and purposely out the medical dorm. Following, she closed the door behind her, rushing after the leader of Akatsuki.

Outside the kitchen/dining room, loud yelling could be heard. "Absolutely not hn! It smells like dead dog!" Deidara.

"Does not! It's just chicken! A little burnt, but it's chicken!" Kisame's irritated voice rang out, followed by a loud crash.

"Idiots! You better clean that all up before leader gets here ~nya!" a couple of loud thuds, and Pein opened the door, not even bothering to step over an unconscience Kisame. "L-leader!" the neko bowed respectfully, and he stopped mid-step, acknowledging her before continuing on to the table.

"I'll clean up the mess." Sakura said reluctantly, pulling a bit of burnt chicken off the bottom of her shoe. With a sigh, she starts cleaning, while Jolynn starts cooking up more chicken.

~*A few minutes later*~

"Thank you for the food." the entire group said before digging in. Sakura just stared at the food in front of her, causing some curious glances.

"You alright Pinky?" Kisame said between bites.

She pushed her plate away, sighing. "Just not hungry." To be honest, she hadn't eaten all day except for a few nibbles during lunch. **Homesick? **_Maybe. _Her eyes had gone glassy, and a blank look replaced her sad one. Pein, being the one right across from her, looked her in the eyes, raising an orange brow.

"Sakura-chan? Ello?" Jolynn waved her hand in front of her apprentice's face, getting annoyed. "Hey! I'm talking to you." Her voice deepened from anger, and Sakura looked up at her master, eyes still glassy.

"Yes Shishou...?" her voice was soft, bearly over a whisper. **Oi, your body's in auto-drive again.** _Well that would be _your _fault for starting this conversation. **My **_**fault? I was showing a bit of concern for you. **During this mental arguement, Sakura's face had started showing a bit of irritation, eyes looking down again.

"Sakura."

Said kunoichi snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at the source of the voice. "Hai, Leader-sama?"

"Eat before someone else does it for you." Looking around, Sakura noticed that some of the members were staring at her plate, hunger in their eyes.

"They can have it. I'll be turning in for the night," was all she said, shoving the plate to the middle of the table and excusing herself.

Walking down the hallways, all to similar to each other, Sakura entered her quarters and lay on her bed. Only a few seconds later, a knock came from her door. With a sigh, she got up and opened it, looking up at the person outside her door. "Oh, hello Konan-chan. Erm..." she stepped aside, letting the origami user in. "What do you want?" The door closed, and Konan turned, her usual blank look intact.

"Pein wishes to see you in his office, but before that," her hand disappears into her cloak, reappearing with a small box, "he wants you to wear this." Catching the box that was tossed at her, Sakura opens it.

"Why would he...?" looking up, Sakura saw that Konan was gone. Looking back down into the box, wide, emerald eyes sparkling, Sakura slowly pulls out the silver necklace, admiring the black and red crystal heart pendant. Putting it on as she walked, Sakura wondered why the feared Akatsuki leader, and S rank rogue, would get her such a sweet, and nice, gift.

~*A few minutes later*~

"Enter." The door opened, revealing a certain pinkette with emerald green eyes. "Hello Sakura. Did you get my gift?"

Sakura looked up at the red head from her bow and smiled. "Hai, leader-sama." Straightening, Sakura saw Pein's mouth twitch, as if he were about to smile.

"I am glad that you do. Now then, you have been here for only two days, correct?" she nods. "That is the amount of time that a normal member stays with our organization to be an official member, so I got you a 'congradulation' gift. Now then," he took out a piece of paper, handing it to Sakura, and said, "I have a mission for you, a simple retrieval mission. You are a member now, so I trust you."

"Hai! I shall leave as soon as possible." Sakura bowed again, and was dismissed.

"If only you knew the truth, Sakura..." Was all the feared Akatsuki leader said after she left the base.

* * *

><p>Me: LOL. Love at first sight I guess is what this would be called ~nya. x3 Oh, and sorry it's so short ~nya! Had a major brain fart. :B<p>

Sakura: *admiring the pendant again*

Pein: it isn't that nice, is it?

Me: LOL, how will I progress from here ~nya? I wonder... *starts thinking in thinking corner*

Pein: By the way, the corner on the left is the 'thinking corner', and the corner on the right is the emo corner. Good bye, and see you next time.


	4. Authors Note

Hello free-lancing readers, followers, and flamers alike. I have decided to rewrite all of my stories. I apologize if you thought this was an update, but my mind is made. Whoever wants to, by all means pick up the story. Just ask first.

Hopefully, I will have the new replacement stories up within a week. However, expect slow updates. I am a rather busy person and tend to procrastinate to no end. That, and I have a horrible memory.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and again, sorry for the possibly sad, possibly good news.


End file.
